In the stillness of night
by Arokka
Summary: Lucius gets a visitor in the middle of the night who makes him think... Harry/Lucius *slash*


Author: Arokka  
  
Title: In the stillness of night (1/1)  
  
Rating: R for slashy themes and oddness  
  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry  
  
Warnings: AU-ish with slight xoverness also it's darkish *nodnod*  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. Sadly they're not and I mean no harm and make no money. *nodnod*  
  
Summary: Lucius has a visitor in the middle of the night who makes him think.  
  
Author's note: This was written in about an hour when my muse bit me. It's slightly incoherent but I'm quite please with it. It's my first forage into Lucius/Harry writing but I hope to do more of it in the future.  
  
****  
  
They do not know me. Not one single living soul know me. And yet... He came to me, shrouded in the darkness of night, invisible to all but a few, I among them. And he begged me to show him the answer to the flames burning inside him. I knew he was one of us then, one of the few that still walked the earth although the others have no idea whom I was those millennia ago... Not that it matter, my attention is on this young, for that he is, pliant body in my arms begging for me to do what I want to him.  
  
I move us toward the silk-covered bed centred in my rooms and I almost gently lower him to the bed, claiming his lips with my own, he does not hesitate as he opens himself to me, raven hair a sharp contrast to my own pale hair as it spreads on top of silver silk. I smile as he shudders underneath my touch as I explore his body fully, teasingly avoiding his arousal, his hands ruthlessly gripping the sheets, what I would not give to see those hands grip a bow or a blood-covered dagger that has been used to render a victim unrecognisable.  
  
I kiss him again as I almost absentmindedly remove my clothes and he is just as open if not more so with his desire burning even hotter, he is unable to hold back a mewl of disappointment as I stop touching him. I reach for a smallish vial lying inconspicuously on the small table next to my bed and I smirk as his passion-clouded green eyes fixate on the vial as if drawn there by a compass charm.  
  
"Do you wish for me to use this on you?" I murmur, the smirk once more gracing my lips.  
  
"Yesss." he whisper, still unable to look away from the vial and all it represents.  
  
"Ah ah, I want you to beg for it, pet," I drawl wickedly.  
  
"Pleassse, Luciusss..!" his voice is no more than a sibilant hiss as he somewhat ungainly pushes himself into a half-sitting position, looking imploringly at me. Before I have time to answer him he decide to take matters in his own hands and he buries one hand in my hair, cradling my head, then he allows himself to fall backwards, a pleased smile on his lips as he pulls me down on top of himself.  
  
"Naughty pet." I mumble before kissing him. After that our coupling is no more than a jumble of seemingly endless sensation of pain and pleasure mixed into such a state that one couldn't be discerned from the other.  
  
  
  
Later we are lying in a tangled, sated mess on top of my decidedly worse for wear bed and I suddenly feel his gaze focus on my ears and I blink thoughtfully, I had not thought that the glamourie would fade at this time or that he would even take note of them, dozing as he is. "They are real," I whisper. "I would expect that your ears will change as well in time, my pretty one."  
  
"They will become as yours? I could imagine a worse fate for them," he says softly, humour showing faintly in his voice.  
  
"Maybe so, but you will have to hide them just as I have mine. True Elves are highly sought after creatures amongst any kind of wizard, both for potions, pleasure and pain," I answer quietly, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Great," he mutters bitterly, "yet another thing to set me apart from the wizarding society." He closes his eyes and presses his face against my throat. "I am guessing that Voldemort does not know what you are?" he whisper and I cannot repress a shudder at the thought of my so-called master finding out what I am.  
  
"No he does not," I answer, closing my eyes as well and we both somehow manage to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
When I next wake I find myself staring into curious emerald eyes from just a scarce few inches away.  
  
"Your true name isn't Lucius, is it?" he mumble, eyes alight with curiosity.  
  
"No it is not," I answer just as quietly, closing my eyes as I almost unwillingly think back so many millennia to a time when I was not whom I am now and with almost reflexive ease I hold back the flood of memories.  
  
"Will you tell me?" he asks hopefully.  
  
"Legolas. My name was Legolas." I whisper, faintly wondering what my long gone one-time friends would think if they saw me now. What would they think of this dark, evil creature I've become. Then I smirk, it was my choice to become what I am and I am pleased with it. And when Voldemort has crumbled to dust and been forgotten I shall rise. And I shall have his killer by my side, this same creature that is beside me now.  
  
And in the end it shall not matter because I will have outlived them all.  
  
(THE END)  
  
Second author's note: I quite like the way it ends... ^^ Don't hurt me too badly for the ending twist? 


End file.
